Two weird men makes one great crew!!! A new addition to the Dreaded Pirates!
While other Pirate crews are growing in strength and numbers, the Dreaded Pirates are also doing the same thing. But the difference is not the strength, but the story of how they end up recruiting the guy. The Dreaded Pirates have been sailing around for days, not knowing what lies beyond there, they kept on moving forward. Knowing an Island will be sighted and they can be relieved with their seasickness. Little did they know that the Island is a stronghold of either a friend or a foe. Drautic: Akira, can't we use the steam pump engine and do the speed boat again? Akira: Dammit, Drautic! We used it 5 minutes ago, we're getting seasick! Just go to sleep or something! Dasher: Yeah.... We've been going so fast... It's (Vomits) sickening. Aeon: Where's Mayuko-san? The scene quickly shifts to mayuko, sleeping like a baby in the ship's quarters. Meanwhile, Drautic is finding ways to amuse himself while the others just lie on their back and looks at the sky. Austinato: Dammit!!! My stomach's been feeling like shit ever since we've stopped seeing some Islands! We need to find something that at least has land!!!!!!!!!! DAMMIT!!!!!!!! Bizkit: Chill, Chill... Calm yourself bro. Renzu: How the hell are we suppose to calm down?! We're sea sick! Senshin: Guys... (Grasps on Renzu's shoulder) We should really be sleeping now, the sea sick's been in our damn mind for days... We should atleast keep ourselves busy. Akira: Forget that, START THE STEAM PUMP DRAUTIC! I SEE AN ISLAND UP AHEAD! Drautic: Aight! (flips the switch which turns the steam pump on) YEE HAW! The Dreaded Pirate's ship, Dreadful was moving at full speed. It is nearing the Island in a shorter time, but it also adds a toll to the Dreaded Pirate's sea sickness. When they finally landed, all of them quickly vomited to the shore and hugged the land like it was no tomorrow. Drautic grinned but that grin was cut short when he viewed the Island they anchored in. Drautic: What the hell is this?! This is some kind of screwed up amusement park or something! Austinato: Dammit! It's an old castle! We're in thriller bark?! Renzu: Woah, Woah... This ain't like thriller bark... Well, NOT WITH THOSE ANIMAL THINGS CHARGING AT US! Akira suddenly bursts at the top of their ship with a afully automatic fully automatic mounted or portable firearm, usually designed to fire rounds in quick succession from an ammunition belt or large-capacity magazine, typically at a rate of several hundred rounds per minute. Or Machine Gun for short, and quickly fires it at the oncoming animal mutants. Akira: How ya like me now!!! Don't mess with the Dreaded pirates! Bizkit: Light! Say something ya stupid moron! Light: I was keeping quiet cause all of you people made me a freaking Lackey! Haru, who was also a new member smacked Light in the head with the butt of his katana. Light, even though he ate a Logia type DF, still felt the pain due to Haru, practicing Haki. The rest of the Dreaded Pirates quickly dismounted in their ship. And continued to set foot on the castle so they can spend the night there. The scene shifts to a dark room, with a heavily decorated throne at the center. A man with things squirming around his armour is seen looking in a projector, he smiles at the sight of the Dreaded Pirates venturing into his lair. Knowing these people will be great use of him. Haru: I have a feeling someone strong lives here. Austinato: Dude, you like say that everytime we go on to another Island. Hell, you even consider drunk guys strong. Light: Yeah, you should stop with the premonition crap. Sooner or later they'll come true. Drautic: Wouldn't it be nice, we'll get a chance to test our strength against strong enemies.... Who knows, maybe we'll last a minute against Nova Blade himself? Senshin: Tell that to me after you actually did punch him in the face. Dasher: Look! It's.... A BEAR! Mayuko quickly unsheathes her sword and quickly neutralize the enemy. Drautic spots 10 more mutated bears, he orders Light to release a wave related rhodium attack which eliminates the bears. Haru: Drautic, are we gonna make camp there? (Points at the castle) Aeon: Yeah, captain. That place gives me the chills. Renzu: Yeah, but we don't have much of a choice. If anything ever tries to harm us... (swings his sword) They're sure as hell they're gonna be unscratched. Austinato: Oi, LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH AND GO TO THE DAMN CASTLE! Mayuko: He sure is grumpy today. Dasher: Who wouldn't be, we've been in the sea for days... Even Senshin's not talking. Senshin: We're all tired, and we really need some rest.. I can't wait to eat. Drautic: Yeah! Let's eat some takoyaki and barbecued pork, Senshin! Senshin: Yeah, thank Light for carrying those heavy luggage you call food. Light: Right, whatever! Lay off me! Akira: Man, how long are we gonna walk? My feet are killing me. After years of talking and walking, the Dreaded Pirates finally reached the castle. They were shocked to see that the castle have a functioning kitchen with fresh ingredients, all of them find it strange. But Drautic shouted thank you to the empty room and began picking up the ingredients needed for his favourite foods. Senshin, nonetheless cooked the food and ate it together with his crew members. They were all stuffed and they quickly hit the sacks. Drautic: (Yawns) Man, that food's great. Dasher: Dude, let's go to sleep. We're gonna leave tomorrow. Austinato: Yeah, Drautic. Let's call it a night. Drautic: Nah, whatever... Mayuko: Drautic, if I may, do you ever think of Jane Azazel? Senshin: (While covering his mouth) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh snap! Bizkit: Nice. Haru: Who's jane? Light: Is she some.... Drautic smacks Light and sits down, he begins to sigh deeply and begins to tell his story. Drautic: She's my fiancee, and she's very hot if you should know. Light: So, Drautic.... What's the story, you know. How you met. Drautic: It's a long story, but to make it short. I ended up saving her. Now let's go to sleep! Aeon, who was listening to Drautic's yapping all night and day, can't help himself and shouted. Aeon: FINALLY! Let's sleep! They all rested their bodies, the man in the empty room smiled and began ro initiate his plan. He orders his minions to seperate the Dreaded Pirates and lock them up in different situations. When each member of the crew woke up, they find themselves seperated and trapped in different rooms. Luckily, Akira invented a device called "Ham Radio", a ham shaped radio that grants them the ability to communicate with each other at a very long distance. Drautic: Guys, this is D-gray guy. Are you alright? Dasher: Wait, D-gray guy? I thought I was D-gray guy?! Austinato: This is A-man, come in, This is A-man, over. Senshin: Ahhhhhh, this is Sen-san... And it looks like we're seperated, I'm trying to figure out how to get our here *static* Oh shit... Haru: Eh, this is H-boy... What's happening Sen-San?! Senshin: This is Sen-san! Looks like there're mutants or zombies swarming in this trapped room. Drautic: This is D-gray guy, looks like Sen-san's room isn't the only one rigged with mutant errr zombie warriors. Dasher: Wait, if he's D-gray guy... Then who am I?! Aeon: This is Aeor, Dasher, your codename's D-shaun. Get it? Dasher: I feel like one of those gangster pirates.... *Static* Oh crap, there're zombie mutant warriors!!!!!!!!! Mayuko: This is Mah-Lady, speaking. Looks like we'll be spending a long time in this house. Drautic: Yeah, anyways. Let's find out who's controlling these things, now... Dreaded pirates! Assemble! Bizkit: B-bro here, commencing zombie mutant warrior hunter mode!!!!!!!! Bizkit uses a breathe attack on the oncoming enemies, they are immediately annihiliated by Bizkit's attack. But it seems like more of them are coming, Bizkit immediately starts picking off the mutant zombie warriors one by one. Drautic and the rest of the gang are seen fighting the mutant zombie warriors, the scene shifts into the mysterious man, who is smiling at the sight of Drautic and his friends. Mutant: Sir, can we kill them already? Mysterious man: No, not yet. We should see how far they can go. The Mutant smirked, maybe due to his master's statement, it made him realize a joke. Mutant: Like, limbo sir? *Smirks* Mysterious Man: I'm not laughing, now hurry up and move! The mutant quickly moved out of the room and began ordering his subordinates to send more warriors into the empty room, his subordinates complied and sent more warriors to their deaths. The Dreaded Pirates, easily overpowered the waves of oncoming mutant zombie warriors. Drautic: Man, there's no end to them! Ha-yah! Drautic takes out dozens of mutant warriors by growing large spiky exoskeletons and moving at high speeds, mimicking a rampaging rhino. The mutants nonetheless charged at Drautic, not knowing that they are no match for Drautic Senshin: Yo, looks like I've found a way out of here! Oh, forgot to use the ham radio. Senshin tells his allies about a small weak spot in the room, each of the Dreaded Pirates destroy the weak spot and get out of the room. Well, not before killing all of the mutant warriors. They all regrouped in a large statue which looks like a drag queen, Akira was astonished to see that statue but quickly regained his composure after seeing it. Akira: Now, are we gonna go to the ship? Or continue checking this place out? Dasher: Lets check this place out... Dasher sensed someone powerful is coming and open fired his burn bazooka at the direction of where he sensed the person. The person Dasher sensed is none other than the man in the empty throne, there was a weird atmosphere around him. Drautic and his crew sensed that there are other things that are alive inside that man, his armour is seen squirming and moving, Dasher tried to attack him again but he is stopped by Drautic who plucks out one of his ribcage and shapes it like a dagger. He points at the mysterious man and with a boyish grin, asked who the man is. Drautic: Who're you supposed to be? I'm guessing you're the top dog here... Mysterious Man: The Name's Nakajima Shino, nice to meet you. I see you're having a fun time massacring my warriros. Light: We didn't ask your name! Bizkit: Now now, let's not get rude....?! At that moment a large tentacle appeared from the shadows and grabbed the Dreaded Pirates (excluding Drautic) And quickly took them off in the darkness. Drautic seeing this, quickly attacked Shinji with full force, knocking him meters away. Drautic then goes to jump to Shinji's direction and lands a kick in Shinji's face but Shinji quickly dodges it and retaliates by throwing an upper cut at Drautic. Drautic lands on the ground and spits out blood. Drautic: You're good. Now (Transforms his foot into a large exoskeleton covered boots and hits the ground at full force, creating a cloud of dust) Let's see how far you go! Shinji: Hmmm, (His armor create to pair of large hand shaped wings and blows the cloud of dust away) let's see....Where are you? Drautic disappears from the cloud of dust and reappears behind Shinji with two bones from his ribcage functioning as twin daggers) Shinji sees this and morphs his right hand into several sharp tentacles which intercepts Drautic's attack. Drautic cuts off the tentacles and uses Shinigami Trick: Reaping wings to cut off Shinji's armor. But this has no effect as Shinji's armor quickly grows back. Drautic creates a sword from his Spinal cord and proceeds to take Shinju on a swordfight. Shinji's armor grows a sword from his palm and takes on Drautic. They seem evenly matched but Shinji lands a cheap shot on Drautic and sends him in mid air. Shinji jumps and begins to give Drautic a barrage of punches and kicks. This has no effect on Drautic and he grabs Shinji's head and knees him. Crashing Shinji head first to the ground. Shinji spits out blood and has scratches all over his armor, but it quickly heals and Shinji gets back up. Shinji: You got some guts, fighting me one on one.Even managing to make me spit out blood. Drautic: Listen up, I want you to be part of my crew. And I won't take no for an answer! Shinji: If you beat me, I might change my mind! Both of them charge at each other. They engage in a fist fight and neither of them seem hurt, Drautic goes on to the offensive and does a combo of punches and kicks on Shinji. Shinji grabs Drautic's face and slams it on the ground, creating a crater. Drautic quickly gets back up and lunges Shinji into the air and follows him up with a kick in the head. Shinji instantly regenerates and pummels Drautic to the ground again. Drautic gets back up again kicks Shinji with a exoskeleton covered foot with a skull in the tip shaped foot in the face, knocking Shinji meters away. Shinji gets up and begins to grow several sharp tentacles at the back side of his armor, he lounges it at Drautic's position, Drautic grows two long spear shaped skeletons and proceeds to cut down the tentacles while closing in on Shinji. Shinji: Oh my, you're gonna kill me if you keep on doing this. How are you willing to risk it all just to recruit me? Drautic: Heh! I'll take my risks! You will be my Nakama! Drautic leaps forward towards Shinji, his fist begins to transform into a large exoskeleton skull. Turning into black due to Drautic infusing it with haki. '' Drautic: Shinigami Trick: Secret arts #1: Skullflame! ''Drautic hits Shinji at point blank range, the impact causes Drautic's fist to be set on fire. Shinji almost lost conciousness but quickly uses his tentacles to choke Drautic, breaking the chain of events that may lead to his untimely defeat. Drautic: What the hell, I almost defeated you there! Shinji: Like I said, i'm not coming that easily. Drautic charges at Shinji and pins him down by using a large transformed hand. Shinij brushes the attack off by using his tentacles to drill his way out of Drautic's hand. Drautic gets steps away and performs another secret attack to try and take Shinji down once and for all. Drautic: Shinigami Trick: Secret Arts # 32: Zen Headbutt!!!!! Drautic headbutts Shinji with full force that Shinji immediately lost conciousness and dropped to the ground. Drautic with a boyish grin the proceeded to carry him and waited for him to wake up. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:Putridas Category:Dreaded Pirates